Soulheart
'''"Soulheart" '''is the 1st episode and the season premiere of Season 6 of ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. ''Its US premiere was on November 8th, 2019. Synopsis When shy song writer Pierre gets stood up on Valentine's Day, he becomes akumatized into Soulheart. Armed with an emotion-stealing laser cannon, he wants to steal everyone's emotions and ruin Valentine's Day for all of Paris. Plot Disclaimer: Nothing is Cannon at all. This is all for fun. It was Valentine's Day at Collège Françoise Dupont. Love was in the air. Alya and Nino were listening to their favorite songs together, Ivan and Mylène were hugging each other, and Marinette was spreading the love by handing everyone homemade chocolate macaroons. "One for Alya, One for Nino One for Mylène, and one for you Ivan" Said Marinette handing them a cookie. "Thanks Marinette" Said Alya. "No Problem" replied Marinette cheerfully. "Hey Marinette" Said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Adrien, with a warm smile on his face. Marinette automatically started getting flustered. "H-Hey Adrien! Would Like you macaroon-I mean Would you like a Macaroon!" she said somewhat stuttering. Alya just face-palmed hard. "Sure" replied Adrien, taking one and eating it."Wow, these are great!" "T-Thank you for the compliment" Stuttered Marinette as Adrien walked away. When he was out of sight, Marinette sighed and slumped to the ground dejected. "Why is it always so hard to just say what I mean, It's Valentines Day, the day of Love, Compassion, Feelings, and I can't even talk to him without making a dork-a-saurus of myself" "I can help you with that" Said a quiet voice. Marinette looked up to see a tall, slender guy. He wore ripped jeans, and a grey hoodie. He had green-dyed hair, and blue eyes, and was wearing glasses. "Uhm, don't mean to be rude, but do I know you?" Asked Marinette puzzled. "Oh, Sorry, I forgot to Introduce myself. My name is Teamo, Pierre Teamo" Said Pierre. "Song writing extraordinaire" he quickly added. "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Nice meeting you Pierre" Said Marinette. "So, you were saying you could help Marinette say her feelings to Adrien?" Asked Alya. "Hm, oh, yes, I think that maybe if you help me, I can write a song about your love for your naive Adrien" Replied Pierre. "Help you? Help you with what?" Asked Marinette puzzled. "your friends with Alix Kubdel, right?" Questioned Pierre. "Yea bu-" "I was hoping that you could tell her to meet me, at the eiffel tower" Continued Pierre. "I wrote a song, just for her and no one else, to tell her....to tell her I like her" "That's amazing! sure, I'll tell her the moment I see her" Said Marinette with a smile. "Thanks so much Marinette! I owe you one!" Shouted Pierre as he ran out heading to prepare Characters Major Characters *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Alix Kubdel *Hawk Moth *Akuma *Tikki *Plagg *Pierre Teamo/Soulheart Minor Characters *Rose Lavilliant *Juleka Couffine *Luka Couffine (mentioned) *Alya Césaire *Nino Lahiffe *Ivan Bruel *Mylène Haprèle Category:Episodes